


An Autobot Leader in Predaking's Court, or, Predacons Rising As It Should Be

by Decepticonsensual



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since we still have a few months before the release of the Transformers Prime movie, "Predacons Rising", I decided to come up with my own version.  War!  Drama!  Justice!  True love!  Gratuitous references to The Transformers:  The Movie!  And a hard-boiled egg!  Except not actually that last bit!  (Major spoilers through “Deadlock”; rated T for mentions of sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Autobot Leader in Predaking's Court, or, Predacons Rising As It Should Be

  -  _CYBERTRON.  Optimus Prime and the Autobots face down an army of predacons led by Predaking. -_

Optimus:  Predaking, stand down!  There is still time to end this war.  Surrender now, and we shall welcome you and your kind into the Autobot ranks.

Predaking:  Prime, your words have moved me.  For while I will always hate the Decepticons for allowing you to massacre my brothers and sisters on Earth, I somehow bear no ill will towards you for actually burning everyone I cared about to death.

Optimus:  A wise choice, my friend.

Predaking:  Yeesh, did sarcasm die out along with my entire species?  *transforms and charges up breath weapon*

Arcee:  *performs a gravity-defying ninja leap in order to smack Optimus on the back of the head*

Airachnid and An Entire Moonful of Zombie Insecticons:  SURPRISE, BITCHES!

Predaking:  GAHHHH!

Optimus:  Autobots, retreat!  Back into the _Nemesis_!

Smokescreen:  Yeahhhh, about the _Nemesis_ … this probably isn’t the best time, but…

 

 

  - _Cut to another location on CYBERTRON. -_

Starscream:  Why, Doctor, fancy seeing you here.  What happened to joining the winning side?

Knock Out:  It turns out the winning side is composed primarily of dicks.  Mind if I team up with you again?

Starscream:  Mmmm, yeah, I don’t think so.  What do you think, Shockwave?

Shockwave:  SHUT UP I AM DOING THE SCIENCE.

Sciency Machine of Science:  *makes bleeping noises*

Soundwave:  *suddenly pops out of the Shadowzone*

Shockwave:  Damn, I do good science.

_Soundwave and Shockwave gaze longingly at each other.  Rose petals drift down from the ceiling.[“Careless Whisper” starts playing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwN0gcfrSxs).  _ _As they reach for each other, the camera slowly pans away…_

_… to a startled-looking Starscream and Knock Out._

Knock Out: …

Starscream: …

Knock Out:  … I didn’t even know Soundwave’s tentacles could _do_ that.

Starscream:  ANYWAY.  Give me one good – NOT ON THE CONSOLE, YOU TWO! – give me one good reason to let you rejoin the Decepticons.

Knock Out:  I stole you a warship.

Starscream:  I’ve always liked you.

 

 

  -  _EARTH.  The wreckage of the_ Harbinger. _Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Knock Out cluster around a medical slab holding Megatron’s body. -_

Shockwave:  And… _now._

Megatron:  *abruptly sitting up* I still function!

Starscream:  My lord!  You’re back!

Megatron:  *looks around the room at his officers* But how – the scout –

Starscream:  There will be time later, Lord Megatron.  We must act.  Our homeworld has been restored, but it is in danger of being overrun by Terrorcons.

Megatron:  Starscream.  What.  Did.  You.  _Do_.

Starscream:  In my defence, this one was Soundwave’s fault.

Megatron:  Pfft.  Yeah, _right_.

Soundwave:  *hangs head*

Megatron:  DID YOU REVIVE ME ON OPPOSITE PLANET OR SOMETHING?

 

 

  - _CYBERTRON.  The Autobots, Insecticons, and Predacons are hammering at each other; combatants are getting blasted, zombified, and burnt to a crisp left and right.  The Decepticons arrive and join the fray, with Megatron unsheathing the Dark Star Sabre and charging into the thick of the fighting. -_

Megatron:  *dispatching an undead Predacon*  I HONED MY SKILLS IN THE PITS OF KAON!

Starscream:  *takes a moment away from his devastating aerial assault to swoon*

_The Decepticons beat back all three other factions, and win the day, but Airachnid, Predaking, and most of the Autobots manage to evade capture.  Meanwhile –_

  - _ORBIT.  A ship is approaching Cybertron.  The interior turns out to be crammed with_ dozens _and_ dozens _of awesome characters from both factions, drawn from every incarnation of_ Transformers. _-_

Swindle:  So you’re telling me that the planet _itself_ is calling us all home?

Prowl:  It would appear so.

Mirage:  Didn’t they already use this plot in the comics?

Lockdown:  Yeah, well, they used the “somebody punches Mirage in his stupid Autobot mouth” in the comics, too, and it’s not going to stop me from –

Deadlock/Drift:  *entering with Starbucks* Hey, am I late for the episode named after me?

 

 

  - _CYBERTRON.  Megatron and Starscream stand in the restored High Council chamber in Iacon, gazing out over the surface of the planet. -_

Megatron:  So – Cybertron is ours, but my archnemesis is still out there.

Starscream:  Yes, my lord.

Megatron:  And over a hundred Autobots, Decepticons, and neutrals have arrived claiming sanctuary on our revived homeworld.

Starscream:  Yes.

Megatron:  And also our planet is infested with dragons and zombies and zombie dragons.

Starscream:  I pointed out that the zombies are Soundwave’s fault, didn’t I?

Megatron:  Well, let them come.  Let them _all_ come, and face Megatron, the Emperor of Destruction!

Starscream:  *wings fidgeting* My lord, can we _please_ have the “post-battle-high-just-conquered-a-planet-thank-Primus-you’re-alive” sex already?

Megatron:  Yes, Starscream.  Yes.


End file.
